


Repose

by SkyborneVeggies



Series: Brevity [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, M/M, Manipulation, Microfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: A moment shared between the barrage of plans and conquests.Microfiction.





	Repose

Fingers thread through his sweat-soaked hair, and a hand falls to his lover’s naked hip.

“Someday,” he hisses, out into the dark, “we _will_ rule the universe.”

Loki smiles back.

“Naturally.”


End file.
